


Ti amo perchè

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Alexis is worried and Daniel is unbothered.
Relationships: Daniel Maldini/Alexis Saelemaekers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ti amo perchè

"We shouldn't be doing this. Especially not here", Alexis whispered against Daniels lips, the palms of his hands pushing against the younger ones chest. 

Daniel pouted, he looked like a puppy and Alexis sighed kissing the top of his head.

"Don't be a spoil sport babe. No one is here. I specifically waited until everyone left ok."

Daniel had one hand in Alexis' neck pulling him in for a kiss when the older stopped him again, looking around almost paranoid. Daniel let himself fall, landing on the bench behind them, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Dai, amore…", he whined. 

"If your dad catches us I am done for. He'll sell me to whoever knows what club. Do you want that ??"

Daniel grabbed Alexis' hand stroking the back of it with his finger in an attempt to calm him down. The older was pulled towards Daniel. The younger pressing his face against Ale's chest while the older ran his hands through his hair. A shiver running through his body as Daniel exhaled. 

"You know we have always been careful. Milanello might be the safest place. We both know that. My father has already gone home. I am old enough."

"And what if he hasn't gone home ?? What if he is still lurking around the hallways. What do you think he'd do if he saw his youngest son pressed up against a locker by his teammate ??"

"I am still his baby boy. I know I know. But I am an adult and I can do whatever I want..."

Alexis sat down next to the younger. Daniel pillowing his head on his boyfriends shoulder while Alexis rubbed soothing circles on the younger ones thigh. Both of them stared into the distance without saying a word. 

This thing between them had started a few months ago. It was still very fresh and they were very much in love. 

"Lets go home", Daniel announced jumping up from the bench and pulling Alexis towards him, "I'll text my dad that I will spend the night at a friend's. Which is not a lie. Don't look at me like that."

A resigned sigh left Alexis mouth, he wasn't entirely convinced but he could not say no to his boyfriend so both of them made their way out of the training facility and to Daniels car. Neither of them saw Simon go back inside. The blond turning his head and raising his eyebrows at the interlaced hands. 

"Once we are home I am gonna cuddle you to death. Oh and you are cooking", Daniel grinned as he started the car.

"Your wish is my command, amore", Alexis sighed gently. Daniel giggled at that. 

Both of them ended up cuddling in bed. Daniels head on Alexis' chest. The older running a hand through his boyfriends hair. 

"You are the way better cook. Why do you want to eat my food ??"

Daniel rolled around until his chin touched Alexis' chest, a small smile on his face. A hand was stroking his cheek before it was placed in his hair making Daniel purr like a cat. A happy, fat and lazy cat. Thats how he felt. There was no place he would rather be than in Alexis' arms in bed.

"I've got to teach you how to cook of course", Daniel grinned mischievously, "Plus I get to touch you while you are distracted."

"We are gonna set the house on fire, amore."

"Nahh", Daniel breathed out confidently. 

"So about your dad…"

A frustrated sigh left Daniels mouth and he hid his face in Alexis' chest. Daniel pressed a finger against his boyfriends lip to stop him.

"We are in bed, please let's not talk about my father. My father is banned from our bedroom. No mentions of him or I will get dressed and leave."

The threat had it's intended effect and Alexis' continued to run his hand through Daniels hair until the younger fell asleep. 

The next day was uneventful. Almost uneventful. After making sure everyone had left, Daniel wanted to continue where they had left off yesterday. He pushed Alexis' against the locker, a big grin on his face before kissing him. The older ones moan being swallowed down by Danis lips. His hands snuck under the training jersey when all of a sudden a noise made him whirl around. 

Simon was standing in the middle of the room looking at them unimpressed, his watch in hand. Alexis eyes were wide and he was glad that his scream was caught in his throat. 

"It's not what it looks like", both of them mumbled.

Simon blinked at them before fastening the watch around his wrist. 

"Are you gonna rat us out ??", Daniels voice was shaking.

"Why would I ?? What you two do is none of my business. And don't worry Capitano and Gigio know. It's kinda hard to miss with the heart eyes you two are running around with. Just don't let Paolo catch you. I don't think Milanello is the safest place to do this", Simon said waving between them. 

Both of them let out a shaky sigh. Simon grabbed the stuff he had forgotten and left without another word. 

Alexis knees were shaking and he sat down on the bench. 

"Oh my God this could have been so bad…"

Daniel rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

"We are not gonna do stuff in the locker rooms again. Only in my apartment."

Daniel nodded. They had been lucky it had only been Simon to catch them. If it had been his father, Alexis would already be on his way to another club.

"Lets see the positive in this", Daniel smiled.

"Positive ??"

"I can spend more time in your apartment. We can cuddle and I can watch you cook."

"If I don't poison you by accident, amore."

Daniel laughed.

"You have been having cooking classes from Daniel Maldini. You are not gonna fail this. If I can't teach you how to make pasta then I will emigrate to Belgium with you."

"So you are saying we should run away like Romeo and Juliet ??"

Daniel laughed.

"We are a bit like Romeo and Juliet."

"You'd leave Milan for me ??", Alexis asked genuinely surprised, his eyes wide.

"Ti amo, idiota ."

Alexis blushed. He was about to lean in to give Daniel a kiss when the younger pushed him away.

"At home."

Alexis could wait until they got home to kiss his boyfriend as much and as long as he wanted. 

He couldn't get home fast enough.


End file.
